Between the Lines
by mlw217
Summary: A seemingly normal day at work turns into a hostage situation. Jane is in trouble...will they be able to save her from the gunman by giving into his demands? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Between the Lines

Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli & Isles…

Jane's sleeping form was calm, having just succumbed to the grasps of her exhaustion. She had avoided the thoughts of what would happen when her eyes closed so much that she hadn't gotten any sleep in two days. Maura had berated her when Jane finally gave that little bit of information up with worry in her eyes. Maura knew why Jane had been avoiding sleep, but it was unhealthy and dangerous. Jane breathed in deeply, hoping for a dreamless, unconscious sleep. After a half-hour, Jane was completely relaxed, and in a deep sleep. Visions then began to assault her mind violently; visions of light glinting off of a scalpel that dripped her own red blood, Hoyt's intensely manic grin, and pain. Panic set in and Jane woke with a yell, drenched in sweat and breathing hard. Damp sheets were tangled in her limbs and Jane threw them off angrily, trying to catch her breath. Her bloodshot eyes streamed and Jane couldn't help but let out a muffled sob. When would Hoyt leave her alone? Jane got up and turned her shower on, hoping the water would wash away her fear for now. It was only 3 am and if Jane was going to get any sleep, she would have to get rid of those visions somehow. After a shower, Jane lay down on top of her comforter, her wet hair soaking her pillow. The coolness from her wet head was refreshing and she sighed. She took a deep breath and fell asleep again, finally no more dreams slivering their way into her peaceful rest.

Morning came and Jane's alarm pierced through the early air, startling Jane upright and awake. She blinked away the fog of sleep and rubbed her eyes, sliding off of her bed with a grimace on her face. The only good thing she could think of was that she didn't have to rush into a shower because of her trusty, ubiquitous nightmares. Looking in the mirror, Jane shook her head. The person staring back at her was a stranger. This person was fearful and weak and tired. Jane was not, under any circumstance, weak. There was no way she would accept the appearance she was seeing. She took a deep, revitalizing breath and let it out, getting ready for work.

"Jane." Maura greeted her friend with a pleasant grin, handing her coffee and observing the dark circles still under Jane's eyes. Maura's smile wavered for a second, but she straightened her expression before Jane could see the concern. Jane's face relaxed into a comfortable smile as she accepted the coffee with grateful hands that grasped the cup, feeling the warmth radiate through her body. She let out a short breath and she looked to Maura.

"Thank you, Maura. I really needed a pick-me-up." Jane's gruff voice was full of calm and gratified friendliness.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Maura couldn't help the concern that peeked through her question, but didn't have any intention to take it back or apologize for it; she was truly worried. Jane took a sip of the coffee and pursed her lips, thinking up a response.

"More than usual. I'm getting there, Maur." Maura was surprised by the sudden honesty and she grinned, nodding and not wanting to push it too far.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me." Maura winked and squeezed her best friend's hand before walking off to the morgue, knowing that she wouldn't get much else out of Jane at the moment. Jane smiled and sat down, finally seeing the sun from behind the clouds. Maybe she could repress the dreams…control her nightmares. That sounded like a great idea in theory, but was it even possible? Her thought process was cut short by a sudden, earsplitting gunshot coming from only inches behind her. Remnants of the ceiling tiles fell like snow on her head and she fought the urge to turn around to see what exactly was happening. Jane's eyes widened and she took a large gulp of her searing coffee, knowing that whatever was happening couldn't be good. Slowly and stealthily, she moved her hand to her holster, touching her only lifeline, pleading with all she had that she could get it in time.

"Don't move an inch, Rizzoli." A deep, unfamiliar voice barked at her and a hand yanked the gun from her holster, making Jane swear under her breath. Now what, she thought. A rough hand grabbed her and pulled her up violently from her seat, wrapping his massive arm around her neck, shoving her own gun to her temple. Jane did not enjoy the coolness of the gun against her head, knowing the damage that a single twitch would cause. Confusion, tension, terror, and fear hung heavily in the air, but all Jane wanted to know was what the heck was going on. She didn't even get to see the man's face that was holding her hostage in front of the entire homicide unit. The man's breath was hot on her neck and she could feel his hands shaking on her body. His grasp on her left arm was like a death grip and Jane tried to shrug him off; it only got her a hard, swift knee to the back.

As she looked up, she saw Korsack with his gun out, anger and fear in his eyes and Frost beside him, fierceness and determination washing over his shocked face as he cocked his gun. She saw a crowd of other familiar faces with guns pointing directly at her chest and her heart began pounding and pumping adrenaline. The man backed up, dragging her along, trying to see everyone at once to control the situation. Clearly he had control, Jane thought bitterly. When he did this, Jane's heart dropped as saw the terrified face of someone she had prayed was already down in the morgue. Maura's eyes glistened with tears of fear for her best friend's life and she had a hand pressed over her mouth in horror. Jane closed her eyes for a second, wishing she could get Maura out of there. If Jane was going to get shot, and there was a very high possibility of that happening, she really didn't want Maura to have to see that. Seeing as the gun was smashed into Jane's temple at the moment, there was the very high probability that her brains would be all over the floor in only a few minutes and that trauma would be awful for Maura; for anyone, really.

Jane grabbed onto her captor's strong arms, keeping her balance and leaning as far away from the loaded gun as she could, struggling against the man's hold on her. Jane had the very strong urge to beat the living crap out of this guy, but she was sort of out of that option at the moment.

"Shoot him!" Jane yelled, her voice cracking, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but no one in their right mind would shoot because to get to the assailant, you had to shoot Jane. Silence filled the air as the man with the huge arms squeezed tight to shut Jane up. Jane tried to yell, but oxygen stopped filling her lungs. She wrestled the gunman's arms, panic making her fight for air. Jane heard a desperate plea from Maura, and she prayed the gunman didn't hear her. Jane looked at Maura, their eyes meeting. Jane mouthed something encouraging, but it was clear that nothing Jane could say would console Maura in this situation.

"Let her go!" Korsack yelled and frowned in disgust and fear. The man, who no one even knew, backed up into a room, closing and locking the door. He had now got himself a hostage situation and everyone held their breath, now knowing what a long day today was going to be. Someone in the back of the room called for backup and the whole room erupted in chaos…

_This is my first Rizzoli & Isles fanfic! Hope you enjoy! Please Review! –mlw217_


	2. Chapter 2

Between the Lines

Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli & Isles…wish I did though:D

Maura immediately ran to Korsack, bombarding him with hysterical questions that didn't seem to get through to him and Frost tried to calm her down. Everyone in the room was yelling and arguing about what to do next. Frost gave up on stopping Maura from freaking out and bellowed as loud as he possibly could, "STOP!" A silence fell over the room as if another gunshot had been fired and Frost let out a breath of air, satisfied with his successful plan.

"Everyone just needs to calm down right now!" Frost and his new found confidence looked to Korsack, who nodded gratefully to him. Frost grabbed Maura gently and led her to his desk where she sat, letting her head fall into her hands. Frost kept a kind hand on her shoulder and waited for Korsack to take charge of the room. Korsack's intense eyes brought a sense of organization and planning into the air as he cleared his throat.

"Okay…we need a plan. First I want all of you to break up into your teams. We've called in for backup and they're on their way. SWAT's coming and what we need to do is find out everything about that man in there. We need to know what exactly he wants from us. And we're going to do all of this calmly and as fast as we can. Have someone from each of your teams come to me and I will give out assignments." Frost loved how Korsack could just speak and everyone listened and obeyed; he admired him for that. Maura then looked up, tears streaming down her face and stood, her eyes fiery with anger.

"What do I do? Just stand around while my best has a gun to her head?" Maura's voice was uncharacteristically rough and angry as she gestured to the room Jane was being held in. She gritted her teeth and tried to rein in her emotions a bit. Frost blinked and looked at her sympathetically.

"All you can do right now is be here for her. She needs to know that we're out here doing everything we can to get her back safely." Frost was even surprised when the words came from his mouth. His voice was soft and he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Maura looked down and closed her eyes for a second before nodding.

"You're right…I'm sorry…" Maura sat back down, determined to stay strong for Jane; that was all she could do. Maura pulled her legs up on the chair, her black scrubs allowing her to not be such a lady. She sat quietly, praying for her friend to get through this alive…she couldn't help but go through scenarios and ways that this disaster was going to turn out in the end.

….

The man drug her into the room, grabbing a handful of Jane's black hair and threw her into the corner of the room roughly, the gun never leaving its target. Jane hit her head on the edge of a table hard, not able to control how she fell. 'Great', she thought. A headache was just what she needed. Jane groaned at the throbbing and she put her right hand to the back of her head, pulling it away to see blood on her fingers. Jane swore quietly and sat up, her back against the wall.

"What do you want?" Jane growled angrily wincing at the pain in her head.

"Shut up!" The man's eyes were wild and very afraid. He had obviously never done this before and Jane couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at this man. This was perhaps the stupidest idea in history. Holding a Detective hostage _inside_ the police station was probably the worst idea ever. The man's awful decision-making definitely didn't make Jane any safer from the gun staring her down. His finger kept moving dangerously close to the trigger and Jane knew she had to calm him down somehow.

"What's your name?" Her voice was soft and non-threatening. The man glanced at her, seeing a kind expression on Jane's face.

"Finn…" He shook his head once he said it and straightened up a bit, berating himself for giving any information to his hostage.

"Finn, you don't wanna do this. If you let me go right now, I can help you." Jane's words slurred a little as the pain in her head distracted her from her purpose. Talking her way out of this seemed like her best option. Finn shook his head and moved around nervously, fidgeting. The gun, however, remained trailed on Jane's heart.

"No! You can't help me. No one can…I have to do this." Finn's voice was desperate and scared.

"Why do you have to do this, Finn?" Jane swallowed, not sure where this conversation was going and who was controlling the outcome; she hoped she was.

"He'll kill me if I don't do this." Finn's eyes were terrified. He didn't want to do this anymore than Jane wanted him to.

"He? Who's he?" Jane remained as still as she could, careful not to startle the unstable man with the lethal weapon in his hand.

"Hoyt…You don't understand…He has ways. He always finds me, no matter what I do." As soon as 'Hoyt' came out of his mouth, Jane's heart skipped a beat. Not again. This couldn't be happening again. Jane cleared her mind so she could continue to talk her way out of this predicament, her voice shaking all the while.

"I do understand, Finn. He's come after me more than once…I understand…but we can protect you. Just let me go and we'll walk right out of here…no one will hurt you, I promise." Jane felt sorry for this scared man... she could relate. He was terrified for his life and she knew that he was tired of living his life looking over his shoulder…just like she was.

"Then you know that he always finds ways to get to you. I can't live like this anymore. He said that if I did this for him, he would leave me alone forever." Finn's eyes were filled with pain.

"You know as well as I do that he will never leave you alone. He's lying." She said this as kindly and slowly as she could but made her point with an edge in her voice. "We will protect you." Jane's eyes were direct, staring straight into Finn's. He thought it over, and Jane could see the wheels in his mind moving back and forth, giving pros and cons of the situation. After almost three minutes his eyes turned dark with determination. Jane's heart dropped and she closed her eyes.

"No. I'm going to end this…" Finn's voice was now steady instead of fearful and shaky like it had been before.

….

The SWAT team had just arrived and they hadn't heard anything from the man holding Jane hostage in the conference room. A negotiator prepared to call into the conference room and there was a tension in the air that made the room fall so quiet that you could hear the negotiator pressing the numbers on the phone to call the assailant.

"What?" A harsh voice answered and the negotiator named James Todd took a breath before answering.

"My name is Agent James Todd and I'm just wondering what we can do for you? What do you want in exchange for Detective Jane Rizzoli?" James' voice was steady and practiced.

"I want you to release Hoyt now and bring him here to me. That's all I want and that's all I'll take. Call back with an answer." Finn slammed the phone down and left James on the line alone. When James lowered the phone to the receiver, he looked around the room full of faces expecting an answer. James turned to Korsack and frowned.

"He wants Hoyt to be released right now and for him to be brought here." Korsack's eyes were wide and he sat down in his chair, wondering how they were going to get Jane out of this. How many times would Hoyt plague their lives and how many times could they escape his grasp alive?

_Thank all of you who are reading and thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Please review!_

–_mlw217_


	3. Chapter 3

Between the Lines

"What?!" Maura stood up immediately, disbelief written blatantly on her face. Frost's jaw was dropped and Korsack sat, thinking. "There's no way we're gonna bring Hoyt here!" Maura's eyes were wild as she set her attention on Korsack, waiting on him to say something.

"We are not bringing Hoyt here." Korsack looked up at James and shook his head, his voice slow and deliberate. James Todd nodded. He had heard about their experience with Hoyt and knew what he had done to Jane Rizzoli. He'd seen the pictures. He wasn't surprised at their reactions, but now they had to have a new plan. How would they get Jane out without complying to the insane demands of the man with a gun to Jane's head?

"Alright. New plan?" Agent Todd brought everyone out of their thoughts.

...

"You've gotta be kidding, Finn. You think they're gonna release Hoyt? That's never going to happen." Jane shook her head in disbelief and she rolled her eyes. If Finn knew what Hoyt had done to her and her team, then he would understand that under no circumstances would Korsack ever even consider bringing Hoyt anywhere near Jane. Finn eyed Jane for a second and smiled. His smile wasn't pleasant, but frightening. Jane swallowed nervously and shifted apprehensively on the ground. Finn strengthened his grasp on the gun and gritted his teeth, sauntering closer to Jane. He lifted his foot and slammed it on Jane's knee, bringing out a surprised yelp from her and a burst of intense pain. It felt like her knee had been shattered, but Jane held her breath, staying as calm as she could. Finn lowered the gun to where it was pointing at Jane's thigh.

"This will give them a bigger incentive to get Hoyt here…fast…before you bleed to death." Finn smiled and Jane's eyes went wide as she shook her head. But before she could argue, the gun went off. Jane screamed, the bullet's destructive path meeting her leg. Pain and blood were all she saw and she grabbed her leg, trying to keep her blood inside her leg. Fear and pain were etched on her face and she fought the urge to cry out in pain again.

….

A shot rang out and the room fell silent. Maura let out a muffled cry and stood, breathing hard, worry, fear, and anger filling her expression. James Todd's angry glare stopped her from making a sound and he glanced at Korsack, guilt prevalent in his eyes. Korsack shook his head, closing his eyes for a second.

"We don't have a choice….. We have to get him here…I'm gonna make sure Jane's okay." James Todd picked up the phone and waited for the hostage-taker to answer.

"Yes?...Do you understand how serious I am now?" Finn's voice was high with excitement.

"Is Jane alright?" Todd gritted his teeth, hoping the shot was just a scare tactic.

"It depends on what your definition of 'alright' is." Finn glanced over at Jane, who was frantically trying to keep pressure on her bleeding leg.

"Can you please tell me if she's okay?" Todd put a hand up, quieting Maura.

"Well, she hit her head pretty hard…and I shot her in the leg." Finn chuckled. James Todd pursed her lips, gritted his teeth, and blinked.

"We need to get her to a hospital…Can we send in some medical supplies?" Todd took a breath, ignoring Maura's frantic worry.

"I'll think about it…thank you for the offer. Call me back when you have a plan…I'll call you if I need some medical supplies." He hung up and left Todd in silence. He swore under his breath and looked to Frost and Maura.

"He said she hit her head pretty hard and…he shot her in the leg…." Todd frowned and sat down on the desk.

"What?! She needs to go to a hospital or she'll bleed out!" Maura's voice was harsh and loud.

"Yeah. I tried to get him to let us take medical supplies in…but even if he let us, we would need a doctor to help her." Todd shook his head.

"Um…hello? I'm a doctor." Maura's incredulous tone surprised both Frost and Todd.

"We can't put your life in danger too." Todd's handsome face was sad and understanding.

"Why not? Jane's life's in danger…why can't we do everything we can to help her?" Maura pleaded with the negotiator.

"No." Korsack and Frost said this in union, their faces serious and unwavering.

"It's a no. And they're bringing Hoyt here now." Korsack's voice was somber and slightly fearful.

"I'll call and tell him."

….

"How's that leg doing, Janey?" Finn walked over to Jane, the gun pointing idly at the ground. With both of Jane's hands busy, holding her leg, Finn wasn't worried about any surprises from Jane, whose eyes were getting more sluggish and her arms were losing strength as she lost more blood. Jane didn't answer him but a light bulb lit up in her head. She had a chance right now to end this. The gun was being held carelessly and Jane quickly lunged for it, turning it to face Finn as she now had possession of the weapon. Finn's eyes were angry and he put his hands up in surrender. Just then, the phone rang.

"Answer it! Now." Jane was in control now, but the down side was that while she held the gun with both of her shaking hands, blood was free to flow from her leg. Dizziness bombarded her senses and she tried to steady the gun. Finn moved toward the phone and answered.

"Hello?" Finn's voice was dead.

"Tell them to come in now and that I have the gun." Jane spoke loudly, her strength fading by the second. "Now!"

"Jane told me to tell you to come in. She has the gun now…" Finn's dark eyes glared at the barrel of the gun.

"I want to hear that from her." James Todd's skeptical tone filled Finn's ear.

"He said he wants to hear it from you." Finn looked to Jane and frowned.

"Walk to the door right now and open it, with your hands in the air." Jane's eyes were dull and she fought to keep the gun straight. Finn set down the phone and did as he was told. As soon as Finn opened the door, his hands up, Jane heard yelling and saw that she was in no more danger. She dropped the gun and fought to stay awake.

….

Maura waited impatiently as James Todd called Jane's captor. James' brows drew together in confusion and suspicion and he let out a breath.

"I want to hear that from her." Todd gritted his teeth, desperately wanting this to be true. Then, as an answer to all of their prayers, Finn walked out of the room, his hands up in surrender. SWAT immediately grabbed him and put him in handcuffs as roughly as they could without causing permanent damage. Maura was the first one in the room, with Frost, Korsack, and Todd following closely behind. The paramedics had just arrived at the building and would wait for confirmation of the safety before going in.

"Jane!" Maura ran to her and hesitated for a moment, seeing all of the blood. Korsack ordered Frost to get the paramedics and he stood back a little, not wanting to interrupt Maura.

"Maur…" Jane whispered this, her arms limp by her sides. She could barely keep her eyes open and she swallowed, tasting blood. She figured this was probably a result of the head injury she had sustained. Maura immediately pressed her hands on Jane's leg, soliciting a weak moan from her.

"Sorry…Jane, you need to stay awake, okay?" Maura blinked back tears and took a breath, pressing even harder.

"I'm trying, Maur…." Jane's words slurred together and she caught herself before letting her head fall to her chest. Jane's leg was numb now and all she could feel was the slow throbbing of her head.

"I know, sweetie. Just fight it." Maura's brows drew together, worry and fear creating a sick feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

"Maura….my knee." Jane couldn't finish her sentence and she took a breath.

"What about it, Jane?" Maura looked at Jane's knee, but didn't see anything. She looked up at Jane's weak expression.

"He….stomped on it…" Jane's eyes were drooping and she tried to keep them open. Maura's jaw dropped and she gritted her teeth.

"Aright…Jane…it's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay." Maura glanced over to Korsack and Todd with a desperate look in her eyes. "Where are the paramedics?" Maura kept her voice quiet so she wouldn't scare Jane. Then, Frost came in, the paramedics hot on his heels with a stretcher and medical supplies.

_Thanks for all of your reviews. I'm doing an awful job at updating…I'M SORRY! But please R&R! _

_-mlw217_


End file.
